


【YJ/Birdflash】Die young 早逝

by lovesince1944



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Garfield accidently found out eveything, How Do I Tag, M/M, POV Third Person, Romani Dick Grayson
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesince1944/pseuds/lovesince1944
Summary: “我们的相识不是一个什么好故事，”加菲挠了挠头，“那是我们的一位共同朋友的葬礼上。”





	【YJ/Birdflash】Die young 早逝

**Author's Note:**

> 梗来自与YJS3E02加菲尔德的采访，主要角色死亡（或者没有），私设蝙蝠家身份从来没有被暴露给加菲尔德（强行抹掉巴特剧透）。
> 
> 旁观者视觉！

\--

帕蒂塔*

给她送来葬礼邀请的人一身黑色。

帕蒂塔看着眼前的年轻人，或者男孩，或者男人，她分不太清，来人黑色的多米诺面具和僵硬的脸部线条让他看起来年龄难以分辨，他仍然穿着漆黑制服，但胸口的蓝鸟在呼吸间几乎振翅欲飞。帕蒂塔认识这个人，如果她没有猜错的话。

“谢谢你的邀请，我会去的，罗伯（Rob）**。”

“什么？”男人的声音突然颤抖了一下，帕蒂塔以为自己认错了人。

“我很抱歉！”她急急道歉，“闪电小子和我说起过你——不是，他说起过他最好的朋友是个黑头发的年轻超级英雄，他说了好多关于你、不、他最好朋友的事情，他还说如果有一天他死了一定是他的朋友为他向友人带去消息……”

帕蒂塔的英文依然有口音，还带着点磕碰的颤抖，女孩咬了下嘴唇：

“他说他叫罗伯（Rob），抱歉，我以为是你…”

“是我。”

年轻人试图露出一个安抚的笑容，但他只是嘴角丑陋的抽动了一下，帕蒂塔看不见他的眼睛，但她直觉男人已经心碎。

“我是他最好的朋友……”他的声音那样缓慢，他走到帕蒂塔身前，面对年轻女孩倾身跪下和她视线平齐，“但我不是他的‘小罗（Rob）’了。”

“我很抱歉。”他低声说，可帕蒂塔不知道他那声道歉到底是为了什么，男人的脸落进黑发的阴影里，全身弥漫着海潮一样向她迎面扑来的悲伤，帕蒂塔看着这个比她高了一倍估计年龄也大了一倍的男人，却觉得他已经摇摇欲坠，下一刻就会从不知道什么地方掉进深渊。

于是她拥抱了他。

“没事的，”她抚摸他的头发，像照顾一只被寒流留在北方无法飞走的鸟儿，“没事的。”

\--

**“小罗是我最好的朋友，全世界都不会有比他更好的朋友了！”闪电小子一提到他嘴里的那个“小罗”就像打了鸡血一样蹦跶了起来，又因为一身伤口没好呲牙咧嘴的躺回床上，“你也是我的好朋友，帕蒂塔，只是小罗他是不一样的……他是最特别的。”**

**“为什么？他有什么特别的？”**

**“他会和我开玩笑，永远站在我身边，会和我一起打游戏，会给我买披萨会穿越一个城市来看我……你知道，他也是个超级英雄，但他很爱笑，他还是心怀希望，我可以为了他穿越整座城市或者半个世界，只要他叫我，很多人觉得他和他导师一样不近人情又很什么任务为先一切靠边，但是他不一样——”**

**“但是听起来和‘朋友’没差。”帕蒂塔双手在空中比了个引号，但闪电小子只是笑。**

**“但是他真的不一样，我能感觉到。要是有一天我死了，我肯定让他告诉所有人这个消息，他是只鸟嘛，传信的小鸟，我最好的朋友。”**

**“嗯。”帕蒂塔撑着下巴笑了笑，看着闪电小子提着嘴角笑了起来，可能是想到了他的小罗，帕蒂塔心想，因为他的绿眼睛正在闪闪发亮。**

 

加菲尔德

夜翼会笑。

这话说起来很奇怪，但是和提姆待久了就会意识到这一点某种意义上甚至是个奇迹，他们见识过罗宾平日严肃认真的样子，但是罗宾会笑，当然咯，可他的笑容和夜翼完全不同，罗宾的笑容里保持着大概是单纯的笑或者愉悦，但夜翼不同，他的笑容包含了愉悦骄傲信任鼓励以及其他多得多的正面情绪，他们见识过蝙蝠侠不赞成的目光，很多时候加尔甚至震惊夜翼能顶着蝙蝠侠那种目光为了罗宾和他大吵一架（具体细节他真的不敢回忆），他嘴唇里会说出的鼓励话语和肩膀上的手很温暖，但他也很严厉，尤其涉及到某些方面他甚至会给蝙蝠侠脸色，罗宾应该是知道点内情的，但他们蝙蝠家的人真的说不清楚。

葬礼那天他们都去了，没有下雨，是个晴天，他没有太过靠近，仅仅跟着小队站在后方，因为他其实并没有怎么见过闪电小子，他加入队伍时间不算长，而闪电小子早早的离开了。

他透过一层层黑衣人看到一个哭泣的姑娘，女孩站在棺木前方，胸前别着一朵百合，而她身旁是金发的巴里和艾瑞斯，艾瑞斯靠在巴里身上哭泣，而巴里的目光没有从棺木上移开。一对夫妻正在一起落泪，而巴特蹲在棺木前，眼泪和他听不见的某些低语一同落在地面。

那个姑娘把手里的百合放下，然后走到一旁，站在棺木旁还有一个年轻男人，或者男孩？加尔看不出他的年龄，但他看起来应该很年轻，甚至比海少侠更年轻。

男人的眼珠是明亮的蓝色，和那天中城天空一样的颜色，但他垂着头一言不发，手里拿着个什么东西，攥在手心里压实了，他看不见，然后阿尔特弥斯走过来，落在肩头的金发几乎在发光，但她的脸庞僵硬的转向年轻男人，然后毫无预兆的眼泪崩落。

她靠在男人身上落泪，用几乎撕裂对方西装的力气抓住他的肩膀，然后他的眼泪无声的落在上面，年轻男人的手握住她的。

他们一起握住男人手心里加尔不知道到底是什么的东西，但那一刻他们仿佛共享了一个带着全世界一切悲伤压倒记忆的秘密。

男人的嘴角抖动，但他抱住了阿尔特弥斯。

然后，男人放下手里的东西，加尔这才发现他一直攥着的是一个陈旧但鲜红的护目镜，护目镜落在棺木上发出一声沉闷的声响，而巴里只是无声的看着阿尔特弥斯和他。

“那是罗伯（Rob）。”某个很小的颤抖的声音传来，加尔转身看到刚才走开的那个别着百合花的姑娘，女孩穿着黑色长裙，眼眶发红。

“罗伯（Rob）？”加尔很慢很慢的重复了一句，因为他的神经抽动着仿佛有什么东西撕裂了他的神经，他的心脏狂跳，而他意识到那个男人，那个和阿尔特弥斯拥抱在一起，丢下闪电小子护目镜，出现在沃利韦斯特葬礼上的不知名男人是夜翼。

夜翼。

“不对。”加尔说，像是某种无需意义的自言自语，“那是夜翼。”

\--

**“欧米茄小队，我需要你们去调查致远族留下的饮料生产原料来源，潜入和回报，不需要更多的行动。”**

**夜翼正在分派任务，泽塔通道却带来了一位不在预料之中的客人，裹在一身大衣里的沃利韦斯特从通道里闪到夜翼身边，快活的搂住了他的肩膀。**

**“小罗--夜翼！”沃利似乎毫无打断了任务简报的意识，反而向全部小队打了个招呼，“嗨小队！”**

**“沃利……”夜翼只是叹了口气拍了拍在肩膀上的手，“我希望你意识到了你自己打断了小队的任务简报。”**

**“哈，我也希望你意识到你忘了和我的‘约会’。”**

**“……”**

**“……你真的忘了对吧。”**

**“沃利——”加尔震惊的看到夜翼脸上出现了某种类似于被抓住把柄的尴尬神色，而对面沃利理直气壮的表情让这一切看起来更像是超级小子和梅甘吵架后的场面，上天作证那一刻站在他们俩面前的整个小队都是鸦雀无声并且极力降低自己的存在感——除了罗宾，他似乎正在试图用自己的电子设备留下些什么“证据”。**

**“那并不是一个约会。”**

**“噢得了吧小罗——夜翼！我上个月前就和你说好了！”**

**“一个月能够有很多事情发生……”**

**“但是这无法改变你毁约的事实。”**

**“沃利，我很抱歉，但是我觉得……”**

**“不，你不觉得！你们蝙蝠崽子全都不觉得！”**

**加尔看着罗宾眼角一抽。**

**“好吧。”夜翼叹息，“今晚布鲁德海文，你知道我公寓在哪儿。”**

**“……只有我一个人觉得这话很奇怪吗？”加尔终于按捺不住，小声对卡西说。**

**“你不是一个人……”卡西用气音回答他，恨不得自己不在现场，但是得到回复后的沃利却露出巨大的微笑如同阳光，然后给了夜翼一个结实的拥抱接着对他们挥挥手，“我就知道好兄弟，哪儿有吃的，我饿死了。”**

**“厨房，梅甘永远给你们闪电准备了足够储备粮。”**

**“超棒（sweet）！”**

**然后那个黄色带着红的影子一闪而逝的消失在正义山的那头，接着是一阵说不清尴尬更多还是严肃更多的沉默。**

**“……他说的是我们的游戏之夜。”**

**在某个想法几乎能在小队所有人脑子里实体化之前，夜翼干巴巴的憋了一句出来，而加尔不想听，所有人都不想听。**

**真的不想。**

 

帕蒂塔

帕蒂塔是经常会去沃利韦斯特墓前的人之一。

她见过他的父母，那个金发的高挑女人，那一对他的叔叔和姑姑，还有那个年轻的男人，她猜那就是罗伯，虽然她甚至不知道他到底叫什么。

她在葬礼遇见了加菲尔德，一身绿色的男孩在人群里是最显眼的那个，他笑起来那么阳光明朗，好像全世界的欢乐都在他身上，他给帕蒂塔带来了阳光和笑容，所以她愿意接受他的手。

而今她是三月的春天，她又来到沃利韦斯特的墓前，他遇见了那个年轻男人。

黑发，蓝眼珠，脸庞轮廓足以让大部分姑娘想找他要电话号码，她走过去。

“我可以叫你罗伯（Rob）吗？抱歉，我实在不知道你的名字……”

“没关系，你可以这么叫我，他就这么叫我。”青年对他微笑。

“他救了我。”帕蒂塔不知为何突然无法控制的开口，“他为我带来了一颗心脏，我现在的心脏，他救了我。

“嗯。”青年发出一声气音，像一个鼓励。

“我现在好好的活着，我的心脏每一次跳动我都会想起他救了我，他还帮我保住了我的王位，他还拒绝了我给他的手杖，他只把那个心脏的盒子带走了……”

“他喜欢收集纪念品，每次出任务他都会带点什么回来，弓箭啦，撬棍啦，克隆装置的螺丝之类的……他说看着那些东西就能让他想起他做过的一切，他奋斗过的一切。我猜这就是他永远都能那么乐观的原因。”

“他是个英雄。”

“超级英雄。”男人补充，声音温柔得像一阵风，帕蒂塔点点头。

“但他、他和我讲过关于罗伯（Rob）的故事……他说罗伯（Rob）才是他们之中最乐观和永不放弃的那个，他说罗伯不会放弃任何一个人……他说了很多关于他，或者你的事情。”

“我们是最好的朋友，殿下，”男人发出一声轻笑，然后蹲下身看着墓碑上刻下的那段话“朋友，家人，儿子，爱人，英雄”，“我们一起打游戏，一起打击犯罪，一起战斗，一起溜出去半夜吃披萨在电玩城里把我的零花钱全部花完，再一起攒一套新游戏的钱，他还会为了我顶撞‘上级’……他永远都会为我们而来，这就是他之所以是他的原因。我曾经失去过一位兄弟，我那时候很糟糕，但他为我而来，他会支撑着我，也会支撑着你，他坚持他所相信的一切——他也不会放弃任何人。”

男人的声音停下了，他叹息，缓慢的叹息，重新站起身，对帕蒂塔露出一个发颤的微笑。

“现在是三月，殿下，这是新一个春天了。”

“是的？”帕蒂塔不能理解其中突然转变的含义。

“我还是很想念他。”男人说。

帕蒂塔咬了下嘴唇，看着男人在墓前留下一样东西，转身离去。

那是一盘游戏，刚刚上市的款，加菲尔德说他还没有抢到，就算是超级英雄也在这个方面败下阵来，但帕蒂塔认识，因为她很想买一盘送给加尔当礼物。

“我也很想他。”

她轻声说。

 

提姆

“你们有谁知道夜翼去哪儿了？”康纳走进正义山，罗宾抬头从显示屏后面瞄了他一眼。

“墓地，今天三月二十一。***”

他就说了这么一句就又低下了头，好像这句话就能解释一切。

这是新一个春天了。

 

FIN

*帕蒂塔：是S2沃利送心脏救回来的年轻小女王，和加菲尔德在沃利葬礼上相遇。

**Rob：私设沃利和帕蒂塔聊天叫罗宾都是称呼的小罗（Rob），而帕蒂塔错认为这是一个名字叫罗伯（Rob）的人而非昵称。

***三月二十一：迪克的生日。


End file.
